Through The Pain
by InLoveWithTheEnemy
Summary: A midnight meeting in St Mungo's helps Hermione see Draco in a new light. OneShot, NOT a songfic. Hints at Dramione, please R&R to tell me what you think!


**Disclaimer: Harry P doesn't belong to me, and neither do the song lyrics.**

Through The Pain

All this fame, this money, this fire,

How could I feel so **empty** inside?

Stroking his newborn child's silky blonde hair with the back of his finger, Draco watched as his son slept peacefully, wrapped warmly in blankets, his mother's arms holding him close to her. Sighing, Draco stepped away. His tired legs carried him to the large armchair at the end of the hospital bed, which he collapsed into. The ward was silent; Draco was sure they were the only people present. Moments passed, and the clock ticked closer to midnight when the doors behind him opened, and in bustled two Mediwitches, who were pushing a bed. Atop the bed lay a familiar face, her face contorted in agony.

"Mrs Weasley, your baby is coming, just breathe, it'll be over soon!" One Mediwitch cooed, pushing the bed into an empty space, opposite to where Draco sat. A whimper of pain echoed across the room, and Draco looked away, the sound stabbing at his mind.

A few moments later, the Mediwitches begin whispering soothing words as the woman moaned several times, panting, tears pouring from her brown eyes.

"Mrs Weasley, it's a girl!" One of the Mediwitches exclaimed moments later, wrapping the baby in creamy blankets, grinning broadly. She placed the bundle into the woman's arms, and left with her colleague, the room descending into silence once again. Draco watched as Mrs Weasley smiled down at her child, before sliding off her bed, beginning to pace the room, singing softly to her child. Looking once again at his own family, Draco rose to his feet, stepping towards Mrs Weasley.

"Granger," he breathed, facing her back, standing over her. She gasped slightly, but didn't look at him.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered, stroking her sleeping child's face, "I'm not a Granger anymore."

"You are," he murmured, circling her until their eyes met, cold grey against warm brown, "But unfortunately, your baby is not." He touched the child's soft, red hair lightly, withdrawing his hand quickly.

"Red hair, yes," she mumbled, keeping their gaze intact, "I have no doubt that your child has blonde hair?" she asked, nodding towards Draco's sleeping family: his wife Astoria and his child Scorpius.

"Yes, like me, with such pale skin, he looks like a ghost, like me also." He muttered, after a fleeting look at his son, "Where is Weasley, Ron?"

Hermione bit her lip. "He's away, work, he's won't be back for a few months."

"Oh." Draco replied, "What will you call your baby then?" Hermione furrowed her brow for a few moments, watching the baby's face.

"Rose." She stated, looking up at Draco once again, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Pretty." Draco replied, looking back at his family, "Astoria has called my son 'Scorpius Hyperion'... and he obviously won't have the piss taken out of him by other kids." He added sarcastically, shaking his head.

Hermione gave a weak smile, "Astoria? Is she the younger sister of Daphne, who was in our year?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, she is." He looked towards his left hand, to his fourth finger. Hermione followed his gaze, studying his ring-less finger.

"Married?" She asked, her voice remaining a whisper, her eyes flicking towards the sleeping woman as she spoke.

Draco chuckled quietly. "We were," he looked back at her, his eyes probing hers, "She's taking my son and leaving tomorrow."

Hermione's jaw hung slightly, and she looked back at Astoria. "Why would she do that, did you fall out?"

"I suppose," he started, shaking his head, looking at his feet, "it's more along the lines of her leaving me for one of my friends."

Hermione fell silent. "But she wants me to be there with them in public, for example, when he goes to Hogwarts, to 'make an example'."

"At least you will still be able to see him, she'll let you see him on a regular basis, weekends maybe?" Hermione offered, her eyes returning to the baby in her arms.

"No, it's unlikely; she wants him to have nothing to do with me." He sighed, rubbing his temples, "She doesn't want him to be in Slytherin, she wants him to get good grades... she's made her mind up already and he's not even an hour old."

"It's wrong that she's deciding his fate already." Hermione said, her tone sharpening, "What if he wants to be like you, she can't stop him?"

"I don't want him to be like me," Draco whispered, looking up, "I just don't want her and Zabini telling him how to live his life."

"Zabini?!" Hermione gasped, "That's who she is leaving you for?"

Draco nodded affirmatively, "Because apparently he's a 'good person' and 'an excellent father', unlike me, obviously."

The pair fell silent, avoiding each other's eyes. Draco glanced at the clock. "I've got to go, Astoria will be angry if she catches me here..."

Hermione gave him a weak smile, which he nervously returned. "Wait," she whispered, placing Rose into his arms, "look after Rose for me, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I, I, ok." Draco stammered as he looked down at the sleeping baby, unsure of what to do. Hermione left the room, leaving him alone. He looked over at his own child, and his wife, for a few moments, then back at Rose. He felt his icy heart melt. He fought the feeling as he held her tight, her fingers clasped around the edging of his robes.

"I'm back." A voice whispered through the dark. Looking up, Draco handed Rose back to Hermione, the pangs of jealousy evident in his eyes. Hermione smiled once again. After a long moment, Draco broke their gaze and stepped back.

"I better be going, see you in ten years, Granger." He murmured, turning to face the door, praying Hermione hadn't seen his expression.

"Good luck with your son, goodbye Draco." She replied, her eyes watching as he began to leave. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes as he stopped short, turning around and striding towards his wife, and their son. He kissed the child's forehead. A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek, and she clutched her daughter closer.

Draco looked at her, his eyes glazed over. "Goodbye," he whispered, "Gra... Mrs Weasley."

**Author Notes: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? I'll be so grateful to anyone who spends two minutes of their time writing a review... thanks to all those that do, it's much appreciated!**


End file.
